falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
New California
Northwest Commonwealth Southwest Commonwealth |factions ='Sovereign states:' New California Republic (est. 2186) Shi (est. 2077) Enclave (est. pre-2077) Non-state actors: Brotherhood of Steel (est. 2077) The Unity (2103 - 2162) Stateless societies: Khans (New Khans) Jackals Vipers (est. 2141) Merchant companies: Water Merchants Crimson Caravan Far Go Traders Gun Runners Secular organizations: Followers of the Apocalypse }} New California,Steve: "{103}{}{Hello and welcome to Vault City, the best city in New California! I'm Steve...how can I help you?}" (VCSTEVE.MSG)Fallout endings: "The Brotherhood of Steel helps the other human outposts drive the mutant armies away with minimal loss of life, on both sides of the conflict. The advanced technology of the Brotherhood is slowly reintroduced into New California, with little disruption or chaos. The Brotherhood wisely remains out of the power structure, and becomes a major research and development house."Fallout endings: Fallout endings#Followers of the Apocalypse: "The Followers of the Apocalypse rise to become a major influence in New California. With your help, they gain control of the LA Boneyard." also referred to as the New West,Ian: "{1104}{}{The Hub is the biggest trading center in the New West. It's run primarily by a group called the Water Merchants, but there are some other traders there, too. It's a booming town, but there's a lot of political fighting between the traders.}" Core RegionWhat is the Core Region? or simply, and more commonly California,The Courier: "So is this a family business?" Gloria Van Graff: "Yes it is. My brother and I run this particular branch, but our family has operations all over, particularly in California." (Gloria Van Graff's dialogue)The Courier: "Why are the Powder Gangers out to get you?" Ringo: "My caravan was on the return trip from California and heading back up to the company branch in New Vegas when we got jumped. Not even a "drop your weapons and hands up" before the bullets started flying. We put up a good fight, but there was too many of them. I took a few of the bandits down before I ran, so I figure their friends are out for revenge." (Ringo's dialogue)The Courier: "Tell me more about the Crimson Caravan Company." Ringo: "It's been in business for a very long time, and is probably the biggest trading outfit in California. There's a branch up in New Vegas, but it hasn't been doing so well. Word is that the big boss herself, Alice McLafferty, is coming in to fix things." (Ringo's dialogue) is a loosely defined area on the American West Coast and Southwest, one of the most detailed and fleshed-out regions of the setting, being the centerpiece of two games in the series, Fallout and Fallout 2, and further expanded upon in Fallout: New Vegas. New California stretches from Baja in the south to Klamath in the north. It covers most of the pre-War states of California, Oregon and Nevada as well as parts of northern Mexico. In 2186, it becomes the center of the New California Republic,''Fallout Bible 0'': Timeline one of the largest known factions in the wasteland. History Post-War period The area that would become known as the Core Region was one of the most heavily bombed regions in the Great War. The destruction wrought by the nuclear bombs destroyed much of the coastline, particularly around San Diego and Los Angeles. Massive craters were created as a result of the bombardment, the largest one situated where Orange County used to be located.Fallout map The attack was not without reason. Before the War, many important facilities were located in the region. One such example was the West Tek Research Facility, established in 2055 to research the New Plague.The Vault Dweller: "{112}{}{Tell me about this installation.}" ZAX 1.2: "{117}{}{This installation was established in 2055 as a biological research facility for experimental cures of the New Plague. However, in 2071, this facility was placed under United States military command.}" (ZAX.MSG)Fallout Bible 0: "2054 ZAX 1.0 goes on-line, developed by Vault-Tec. Initially a prototype of some of the systems designed to govern the vaults, it is given to the government to help the Department of Energy collect resource data. Within a year, it is taken by the military for plague and tactical research; one version, ZAX 1.2 is constructed for West Tek (below)." Other vital installations include the Mariposa Military Base (completed in 2077)Fallout Bible 0: "2077 January 7 Major Barnett orders transfer of all FEV research to the newly-constructed Mariposa Military Base, despite objections by the research team." and the Sierra Army Depot (in operation since 1942, refitted in 2050 as a top-secret research base, and then converted in 2077 into an automated defense base).Sierra mission statement The casualties caused by the nuclear weapons were severe, although many people managed to find safety in the underground Vaults constructed in the region, such as Vault 15 or Vault 8. Vault 13 was sealed with particularly many dwellers, thanks to its delayed construction that reduced the cry wolf effect.Fallout Bible 0 Even then, the seeds of future wasteland powers were sown that day, as the Brotherhood of Steel formed out of the renegade Army units at the Mariposa Military Base.History of the Brotherhood Smaller towns were seeded as well, as is the case with Junktown, founded by a U.S. soldier.Killian Darkwater: "{261}{Kill82}{Where've you been for the last 100 years? In a closet? My father used to tell me stories about the War. His father was a soldier before starting Junktown.}" (KILLIAN.MSG) By 2080, the first mutations started to occur among the survivors and wildlife, creating new species practically overnight.Fallout Bible 0: "2080 The first effects of the virus are seen in the survivors. Widespread mutations occur with animals and humans alike. Those that survive the effects of the mutations are permanently changed by the virus. New species are created almost overnight." The radiation and mutations flooding the wasteland eventually calmed down enough for the survivors to start forming new groups. The first group to emerge and found a new town are the ghoulified inhabitants of Vault 12 beneath Bakersfield. The Necropolis was founded in Summer 2083.Fallout Bible 0: "2083 Summer The city of Necropolis founded by the ghoul survivors of Vault 12 (and the US citizens that fled to Bakersfield when the bombs fell)." Less than a year later, in 2084, Set wrested control of the settlement from the original overseer.Fallout Bible 0: "2084 Spring Set takes control of Necropolis, wresting control from the original Overseer. The Vault 12 Overseer, not willing to take a dirt nap, is driven north and history loses sight of him." The founding of Necropolis started a decade of development. In 2091, after receiving the all-clear signal, Vault 8 opened and Vault City was founded.Fallout Bible 0: "2091 Vault 8 opens, and they use their GECK to create fertile ground for their city. This eventually becomes Vault City." A year later, the demonstration Vault in the ruins of LA opened. The inhabitants founded Adytum in what became known as the Boneyard.Fallout Bible 0: "2092 LA Vault opens, the Boneyard is founded and attracts survivors." Two years later, in 2093, the future mercantile superpower was established around a filthy oasis in the desert. The founder and first mayor of the settlement, Angus, called it the Hub.Fallout Bible 0: "2093 The Hub is founded by a man named Angus, who sets up camp around a filthy oasis in the desert, and he proceeds to begin trading with other settlements." Its central location soon attracted plenty of traders, including Harold, from Vault 29. Although he exited the Vault in 2090, by 2096 he was a caravan boss in the city.Fallout Bible 0: "2096 Harold rises to the level of a caravan boss in the Hub. His caravans suffer occasional attacks in the wastes, but Harold's caravan outfit survives and prospers... until the mutant attacks begin to pick up a few years later." One of the landmark decisions that would shape the wastelands for decades was Hub's adoption of bottle caps as currency.The Vault Dweller: "{134}{}{Tell me more about bartering.}" Katrina: "{139}{}{Bartering is the exchange of goods. You give me some items, and I give you items in trade. Since you initiated the barter, I will let you pick and choose what you want. But the deal must be one that I think I will like, so you will probably want to give me more valuable goods that you don't need in exchange for less expensive things that you want. And if you don't have enough items to trade, there are always caps. Bottle caps are the only common money found out here. The caps are backed by the merchants of the Hub, so you can trade them anywhere.}" (SSGUIDE.MSG) Within ten years of the city's founding in 2093, caps became the standard currency of the wasteland.Fallout Bible 0: "2102 May 22 Increasing mutant attacks on Harold's caravans cause Harold to get so pissed he finances one of the first adventuring parties of Fallout to try and find out where these dagnab mutants are coming from. Consulting with a scientist and doctor at the Hub, a man by the name of Grey, the two of them decide to join forces." "2102 June 23 Richard Grey's Expedition Harold finds the Mariposa Military Base and the Expedition is scattered and defeated by mutants at the base. Grey is knocked into one of the vats of FEV by a robotic arm, and Harold is knocked unconscious, only to awaken later out in the wasteland." "2102 June 27 Harold, already mutating, is found by traders and taken back to the Hub. His former caravan partners and employees, horrified by his condition, abandon him and he is soon left without even two bottlecaps to rub together." In the spring of 2097, Vault 15 opened.Fallout Bible 0: ''Fallout Bible 3'' Timeline repair: Second strike: "2122 Spring Shady Sands founded, wall erected against the raiders." While a large portion of the Vault inhabitants that left the overcrowded Vault would band into raider tribes as the winter of 2098 came (marking the beginning of the Khans, Vipers and Jackals),Fallout Bible 0: "2141 Winter ''Raiders begin to form in the region as food supplies run low. The Khans and the Vipers begin terrorizing local settlements." Redding,NCR Rangers ending and Vault CityThe NCR's expansion northwards explicitly contradicts the Independence ending for Vault City, while mentions of it invalidate the possibility of it being wiped out. As such, only two endings are possible, both of them resulting in NCR becoming a part of the republic. See Fallout 2 endings for more details. would also become territories of the NCR. The republic would further secure its interests by attacking remnants of the Enclave within a few years of the destruction of the Enclave's oil rig in 2242. Navarro would fall to the republic's army and with it caches of weapons and numerous Vertibirds.The Courier: "What happened to the Enclave oil rig and Navarro?" Judah Kreger: "Internal sabotage took down the oil rig - never did get the full story. The NCR took out Navarro, saying we posed a threat to the region." (Judah Kreger's dialogue) Expansion of the Republic President Tandi died in 2248, after a period of illness. Her successors would dramatically change course, leading to a more aggressive foreign policy as the seeds laid by President Tandi yielded fruit, bringing the republic unprecedented prosperity and wealth. The drastic change in the foreign policy came as a result of the massacre of 38 NCR citizens in the Bullhead City area in 2253, resulting in the removal of Joanna Tibbett and ascension of Wendell Peterson to the office of president. The deployment of three battalions to the area began an age of expansionism for the republic.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.458: Important Dates 2248: "President Tandi takes ill and dies at the age of 103. Her presidency has lasted 52 years. Vice-President Joanna Tibbett assumes office." 2253: "President Tibbett is removed from office by a vote of no confidence following her "timid" response to the massacre of 38 NCR citizens at the hands of Mojave raiders. Her replacement, President Wendell Peterson, orders three battalions of NCR infantry into the Mojave." (Behind the Bright Lights & Big City) The deployment at Owens Lake in 2269 led to the completion of the campaign in 2270. After seventeen years of warfare, the NCR completed the removal of tribes from the areas surrounding the Bullhead City. The campaign, known as the Pacification of the Mojave, elevated General Aaron Kimball to the status of a national hero. A year later, in 2271, the Rangers of the NCR and the Desert Rangers merged into a single entity after the Ranger Unification Treaty was signed. The NCR started focusing on the east as it continues to expand. In 2272, the Mojave Outpost was set up as NCR's first outpost in the Mojave Desert.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.458: Important Dates 2270: "The extirpation of tribals in the area of present-day Bullhead City is complete. "The Pacification of the Mojave," as it comes to be known, makes General Aaron Kimball a national hero." (Behind the Bright Lights & Big City) In 2273, General Aaron Kimball retired from the military to pursue a life in politics. After a successful run for the seat of a Hub congressman, he was voted in as president just two months into his term as congressman, replacing Wendell Peterson.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.458: Important Dates: 2273 "Aaron Kimball retires from the NCR military and runs for office as one of Hub's political representatives (or "governors," as Hub idiosyncratically calls them). Less than two months into his term, Wendell Peterson is voted out of office and Aaron Kimball becomes the NCR's next President." (Behind the Bright Lights & Big City) Kimball solidified his power base in a number of ways. The most important one was ordering the occupation of the Hoover Dam as his first act of office in 2274. When electricity and power flowed into the republic eleven months later, his popularity among the citizenry soared.Robert House: "I care because he is a known quantity - not the man so much as the political context he inhabits. Kimball rose to prominence as the "Hero of the Mojave" when he led a campaign of reprisals against tribals who dared to attack NCR citizens. Ordering the occupation of Hoover Dam was his first act of office. As water and electricity flowed to NCR cities, his popularity soared. Conversely, his failure to annex the Mojave these seven years, and the immense costs of occupying a foreign land, have eroded his popular support." (Robert House's dialogue) He also enjoyed great popularity among the wealthy, powerful men of the Stockmen's Association and Republican Farmer's Committee to grow even more powerful, the so-called Brahmin Barons and Agri-Barons. The reason for this was simple: Kimball overturned President Tandi's laws limiting the acreage of fields and the number of cattle heads a single man could own. As such, the prosperity and economic development were marred by an ever-increasing influence of the rich at the expense of the common man. However, it led to the development of new economic models. Most importantly, wage labor was reborn and a capitalist, free-market economy began to develop. The annexation of the Mojave, originally intended to be quick and painless, proved to be the exact opposite. Faced by Caesar's Legion and an unexpected political rival in the form of Robert House, the NCR negotiated with the ruler of New Vegas and his employees, the Three Families. The resulting Treaty of New Vegas stabilized the situation in the Mojave, though it would prove stifling in the long run.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.458: Important Dates: 2274 "NCR forces move east and occupy Hoover Dam. The NCR reluctantly signs the Treaty of New Vegas recognizing Mr. House and his stewards, the Three Families, as the rightful owners of the Strip. The Strip opens for business." (Behind the Bright Lights & Big City) By 2275, the NCR established Camp McCarran, deploying into the region in full force. Its new expansionism was openly criticized and opposed by the Followers of the Apocalypse, who helped the republic in the past. In response, the NCR leadership withdrew their support for the organization, choosing instead to rely on themselves. The Office of Science and Industry was formed as a result, with help from dissenting Followers.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.458: Important Dates: 2275 "Camp McCarran is established as NCR Headquarters in the Mojave. Sporadic fighting begins with the Mojave Brotherhood of Steel. The NCR government withdraws official support from the Followers of the Apocalypse and founds The Office of Science and Industry." (Behind the Bright Lights & Big City) The Brotherhood War However, the expansion of the NCR did not go unchecked. Its rising power attracted the attention of dozens of parties, including the Brotherhood of Steel. As their power waned, the Brotherhood attempted to reclaim their place by adopting a policy of reclaiming tech from "lesser" people. The disagreements over the way technology should be handled eventually resulted in full out war with the New California Republic. The conflict proved disastrous for the insular order and the Brotherhood was eventually forced into retreat.''Fallout: New Vegas'' loading screen hint: "Due to disagreements over how technology should be controlled in the wasteland, the Brotherhood of Steel waged a long and bloody war against the NCR. Despite superior equipment and training, the Brotherhood eventually went into retreat." Perhaps the most spectacular confrontation occurred after the NCR occupied Hoover Dam. The Brotherhood's two year guerilla campaign culminated in Operation: Sunburst. Confronting a majority of the chapter at HELIOS One, the New California Republic broke the strength of the Brotherhood in a decisive battle.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.458: Important Dates: "2276 Conflict with the Brotherhood of Steel escalates, culminating in the decisive victory at HELIOS One. The Mojave Brotherhood is considered "neutralized."" (Behind the Bright Lights & Big City) However, the Brotherhood War raged on in the West as late as 2281.Fallout: New Vegas endings: "The Brotherhood and the NCR in the Mojave Wasteland declared an official truce, despite continued hostilities between the two in the west. As per their agreement, the NCR handed over all suits of salvaged power armor and in return, the Brotherhood helped patrol I-15 and Highway 95." But despite numerous victories, the war took its toll on the NCR. Apart from losses in manpower and materiel, the greatest victim of the war was the republic's economy. The republic's gold reserves were destroyed by Brotherhood raids to the point where new gold coins could not be minted and paper money could not be properly backed with gold. NCR citizens panicked and rushed to reclaim the listed face value of currency from NCR's remaining gold reserves. Since the NCR was unable to realize these withdrawals, particularly towards the frontier, faith in their currency considerably dropped. To protect against actual economic collapse, the NCR government abandoned the gold standard and established fiat currency, not payable in specie. Since then, many wastelanders lost faith in it as a medium of worth, both as a result of it not being backed by anything but the government's word and the inevitable inflation. In response to the loss of faith, merchant consortiums of the Hub established their own currency, the veritable bottle cap, backing it with water (exchanging a standardized measure of water for caps).Joshua Sawyer: "And this is discussed in-game: BoS raided NCR's gold reserves until NCR could no longer generate gold coinage nor back their paper money. They abandoned the gold standard and established fiat currency, which is why its value is inflated over both caps and (especially) Legion coinage. (...) People in eastern NCR and the Mojave Wasteland lost faith in the NCR government's a) ability to back the listed value of paper money and b) stability overall. If you're living in Bakersfield, staring at a piece of paper that says "redeemable for value in gold" and you have no faith in the government's ability or willingness to do that -- or if you see that the government has changed the currency to say that it is not able to be exchanged for a backed good -- you may very well listen to the strong consortium of local merchants offering to exchange that paper note for currency backed by water." (src)Joshua Sawyer: "Traders from the Mojave travel the Short Loop into NCR, which means that they have to go through a few hundred miles of solid desert. Carrying enough water to travel from New Vegas to the Boneyard (or vice versa) would undercut cargo capacity significantly. Even the communities around the Mojave Wasteland (other than New Vegas itself) have water brought in and stored in local towers. Of course, the Colorado River is nearby as long as you don't mind walking through an active war zone."'' (src)"How does the Hub 'back' caps? Can you exchange a certain number of caps for a standard measure of water? Joshua Sawyer: "Yes." (src)Joshua Sawyer: "It happened during the BoS-NCR war. I believe Alice McLafferty mentions it, but I'm not positive. She doesn't detail the events in this much detail, but here they are: ''The attacks caused NCR citizens (and others who held NCR currency) to panic, resulting in a rush to reclaim the listed face value of currency from NCR's gold reserves. Inability to do this at several locations (especially near the periphery of NCR territory where reserves were normally low) caused a loss of faith in NCR's ability to back their currency. ''Though NCR eventually stopped the BoS attacks, they decided to protect against future problems by switching to fiat currency. While this meant that BoS could no longer attack a) reserves or b) the source of production (all NCR bills are made in the Boneyard), some people felt more uneasy about their money not having any "real" (backed) value. This loss of confidence increased with NCR inflation, an ever-looming specter of fiat currency. ''Because the Hub links NCR with the Mojave Wasteland and beyond, the merchants there grew frustrated with NCR's handling of the currency crisis. They conspired to re-introduce the bottle cap as a water-backed currency that could "bridge the gap" between NCR and Legion territory. In the time leading up to the re-introduction, they did the footwork to position themselves properly. If some old-timer had a chest full of caps, they didn't care (in fact, they thought that was great, since the old-timers would enthusiastically embrace the return of the cap), but they did seek to control or destroy production facilities and truly large volumes of caps (e.g. Typhon's treasure) whenever possible." (src) The Conflict with the Legion With the defeat of the Brotherhood at HELIOS came the illusion of peace. The NCR was aware of the growing power of the Legion,Sterling (Sterling's dialogue) and took efforts to reinforce their position in the Mojave. They were hampered by weak supply lines. The delivery of a package from Navarro to the Divide awoke the nuclear missile silos in Hopeville and Ashton, triggering their launch. The resulting cataclysmic event literally tore the earth apart, turning the entire region into a killing zone. Reinforcements and traders could no longer take State Route 127 to reach Vegas and NCR positions. Coupled with the Death Valley and the Big MT, the latter being like a wall to living creatures, only the I-15 was left as a supply line. This resulted in a major slowing down of reinforcements and resupply for the NCR forces in the Mojave.Joshua Graham: "Not all of them. But they couldn't take 127 north to get around the mountains. As if Death Valley weren't enough, they had the Divide and Big Empty to deal with. From what the Legion's explorers reported, the Big Empty may as well have been a wall to any living thing approaching it." (Joshua Graham's dialogue)The Courier: "I'm guessing you don't like Caesar very much." Joshua Graham: "Love the sinner, hate the sin. With Caesar, it's often very difficult to see through all of that sin to the person inside. I can say that we were both lucky that NCR's supply lines and land routes north of Mojave Outpost were destroyed before the Battle of Hoover Dam. Something bad happened near Death Valley, at a place called the Divide. NCR couldn't cut across anymore and it slowed down their reinforcements. Terrible storms ripped entire companies apart before they even got to Nevada soil. The aftermath of Hoover Dam could have been even worse for Caesar." (Joshua Graham's dialogue)The Courier: "What's at the Divide?" Joshua Graham: "I don't know for certain, and I don't think NCR knows, either. Whatever happened at the Divide was too much for them to handle. Our told us what they saw. Only fools and madmen would march into a place like that. All roads wind down to the same spot, the grave. They said all that's left there is a gaping wound cut into the Earth, cursed and damned. No place for God-fearing folk." (Joshua Graham's dialogue) In this weakened state, the NCR Army faced the Legion in 2277. Attacking from the eastern bank of the Colorado River, the slave army challenged the NCR military, assaulting its holdings across the front, with most of the forces focusing on attacking the dam. The First Battle of Hoover Dam, as it came to be known, was a decisive victory for the NCR. Although they had lost 103 soldiers,Boulder City Memorial Chief Hanlon's clever tactics allowed them to rout and destroy most of the Legion's elite fighting force and decimate the remainder. Humiliated, Caesar was forced to retreat to recuperate the losses and make an example of his most trusted ally, the Malpais Legate Joshua Graham, by throwing him into the Grand Canyon as punishment for failure.See this article for references Ever since the battle, the campaign has been going bad. The only development in the plan to annex the New Vegas Strip was an agreement with Mr. House for joint policing of the Strip by Securitrons and NCR Military Police.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition: "Eventually, the NCR military itself arrived and were surprised to find the Strip so well-protected and heavily policed. Though they struck a deal with Mr. House to establish a base in the area (along with control of Hoover Dam), the NCR has never had control of The Strip. After the Battle of Hoover Dam, the NCR negotiated an MP (military police) presence on The Strip, but their influence remains small." While support for the campaign continued, opposition limited to a vocal minority including the Followers of the Apocalypse, the lack of development on the Mojave front strained the patience of the citizens. As the government spends much of its budget on "safeguarding" the region, the Mojave failed to produce a single cap in tax revenue. What's worse, the mounting losses in material and manpower (400 up to the Hoover Dam battle, sharply spiking to as much as 1,000 troopers each year afterward)The Courier: "What will you do if I don't turn you in?" Hanlon: "Oliver can't stand that rangers got credit for the victory at Hoover. Whatever I recommend, he does the opposite. I said I wanted them on the ridge. He put them right on the western part of the dam itself. We don't have enough firepower to hold that spot. If the troopers fall back, and they will, the rangers will advance to cover Oliver's retreat. We lose the dam, Oliver and the senate are ruined." The Courier: "That's crazy." Hanlon: "Maybe fifty rangers will die on that dam. We lose over a thousand troopers every year. Being here is crazy. Getting out's the only sane thing to do." (Hanlon's dialogue) effectively made the campaign an enduring, low-intensity political embarrassment for President Kimball and his cabinet. The NCR citizens are increasingly impatient with the lack of progress, as the promises to annex Vegas fail to materialize. However, definite opposition to the Vegas campaign remains a vocal minority. Radical opinions naming the occupation of Vegas as imperialist subjugation of a foreign territory are unpopular and widely considered unpatriotic, except of course, for those that share the view, like the Followers.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.458: "Controversy over the Vegas Frontier The NCR spread east into Nevada in large numbers just five years ago on a "humanitarian mission" to "bring the light of civilization to the savage wastes of the Mojave." Hoover Dam was the symbol of the expedition-reports from the Followers of the Apocalypse had confirmed that it was still intact as early as 2170-and its occupation by NCR troops in 2274 was a celebrated event. Even more exciting was the restarting of the dam's hydroelectric plant eleven months later, which dramatically improved the access of many NCR citizens to electricity and water. ''Since then, most of the news has been bad. Skirmishes with local tribes and the first battle for Hoover Dam have cost the lives of more than 400 of the NCR's soldiers and civilians. Until the oft-promised annexation of New Vegas becomes a reality, the government continues to spend much of its budget on "safeguarding the region" while in return receiving not one Cap in tax revenue. The expedition has proved to be an enduring, low-intensity political embarrassment for President Kimball. ''Among NCR citizens, the most common political attitude is impatience. They want Vegas annexed; they want it over with. Most expect that this will finally occur once Caesar's Legion has been "beat for good." Opposition to the Vegas occupation amounts to a vocal minority, and of these, most oppose it as a waste of lives and tax caps. The more radical opinion that the expedition amounts to the imperialist subjugation of an unwilling territory is seen as unpatriotic: the kind of pap spouted by the good-for-nothing agitators like those Followers of the Apocalypse." The state of the Mojave stands in marked contrast to the safety and prosperity of the core lands of the NCR.NCR trooperNCR civiliansThe Courier: "Are you from California?" Jas Wilkins: "Born and raised. Things back in California are better than they've ever been, according to my grandpa. The Raiders are mostly gone now and it's easy enough to get a job at one of the mills or farms. But now there's taxes and laws and other things. The NCR keeps things safe and orderly, but it's all very boring. So, I came out east towards the frontier." (Jas Wilkins' dialogue) It is here that the future of the republic is likely to be decided. Inhabitants Prior to the formation of the NCR, the towns of New California were mostly isolated with the only interaction being in the way of trade.ARADESH.MSG, Line 186: "Junktown lies south of here, though there is little in the way of visitation. From stories, I'm certain there are cities south of that." TAYLOR.MSG, Line 102: "We don't get many strangers around here. What do you want?" While the Hub and Junktown are welcoming to outsiders,ARADESH.MSG, Line 134: "And keep them you may. But this is not a city of open hospitality. If you desire that, go to Junktown. You may enter, but know we have our eyes on you." Shady Sands and Necropolis are distrustful of those they do not know.SET.MSG, Line 129: "Avoid my ghouls, if you like your skin on. Any of mine that can't stop a normie deserve last rest. Get by as you need." While the people of Adytum are welcoming,MILES.MSG, Line 106: "Well, enjoy your stay in our little town." REGULATR.MSG, Line 108: "Welcome back! You're welcome here any time." the security of the town are suspicious of newcomers.REGULATR.MSG, Lines 103, 107, 135: "Welcome to Adytum, stranger. Watch yourself, we'll be watching you." – "Zimmerman might have a use for you. Come inside, but remember, we're watching." – "We're watching you." The Brotherhood of Steel takes this even further, allowing no outsiders in Lost Hills unless they accomplish a, believed to be, impossible task. Even in 2161, law does exist. With Shady Sands creating a guard to defend against the Khans, Adytum trusting its safety to the Regulators and Junktown and the Hub creating police forces to fight the crime within their cities. With the NCR, the state of law has expanded greatly. With the creation of the Army and the Rangers, the NCR has exiled the raiders of New California and policed the cities of the nation. However, loopholes do exist, as shown by the existence of a slave pen right outside the capital's walls. The most common forms of food are crops and brahmin.BILLY.MSG, Line 110: "Cuz of all the missing caravans. He doesn't have any to spare, the caravans use most of them. The others are sold for food. Well, I better stop talking; Dan will get mad if he sees me talking to a stranger." Shady Sands is self-sufficientIAN.MSG, Line 117: "Shady Sands is a small but self-sufficient community. The only trouble here is with the bandits and the Radscorpions." with the other settlements trading with the Hub to get any food they need.MILES.MSG, Line 119: "Yes, well, we have to make a living. Since the hydroponic farms aren't functioning, we have to buy food from the merchants, and bullets are the only thing we have to sell."CABBOT.MSG, Line 194: "Why do I let 'em in? Well . . . we have to get our food and other things. We trade our weapons for all that." Adytum was previously fed with its own hydroponic farms, but they ceased functioning by 2161. The Water Merchants of the Hub supply a large quantity of the water needed throughout the region.MSTMERCH.MSG, Line 117: "Really? Well as you probably have heard, we supply a great deal of water throughout the area. I am sure we could arrange to send a caravan up to your Vault for a fee." By 2281, the region continues to grow a great deal of food, but it's estimated that there will be food shortages by approximately 2291 due to growing populations.ThomasHildern.txt, VMS06ThomasHildernTopic060, NCR has a food shortage?: "Not yet. But our government understands the value of proactive thought. Our studies project an imbalance between production and consumption." – "Or, for a layman such as yourself - not enough food, too many mouths to feed. Mass starvation. In a decade or so. " At the same time, water consumption and neglect have caused most of the lakes in the region to dry up.2CHanlon.txt, Lines 6-8: "Back west, you don't see too many of these. Lakes, I mean. Natural or man-made. Any kind, really." – "We neglected the dams or pumped all the water out a long time ago. Owens, Isabella, the San Luis. Drained the aquifers of everything they had." – "Just a lot of mud and dust now. It's a different feeling, watching the sun come up over the water. Takes some getting used to." Environment The Great War, brief as it was, caused significant climate changes, manifesting as extensive desertification, particularly in the New California area. Where once the region was one of the richest and most important agricultural regions, the decades following the war resulted in many aquifers drying up and vast stretches of arable land turned to desert. Nowhere is that more apparent than in the Central Valley. Once the largest and most fertile valley in California, it became a barren wasteland in the wake of climate change. Beyond the Brotherhood of Steel at Lost Hills, no one inhabits the Valley. Centers of human civilization developed in isolated oases and sheltered locations in the Sierra Nevadas and ruins of pre-War cities instead.The Vault Dweller: "{108}{}{What are you doing?}" Curtis: "{112}{}{I am a farmer. We irrigated the desert many years ago. Although the wasteland is harsh, it is possible to grow things with patience and time.}" (CURTIS.MSG) The worst element of the new climate was environmental catastrophes. For example, the catastrophic drought that began in 2241 had long-lasting effects on the flora of the region and many communities throughout the wastelands. Flora The changes in climate led to widespread alterations in the ecosystem. The new climate meant that many plants could no longer grow or be cultivated, ranging from common vegetables to specialized crops such as coca plants or opium poppies.Myron: "{726}{myn113b}{Problem is, in the new climate, we can't grow most of the veggies needed for the best drugs.}" "{740}{myn114a}{Couldn't grow coca plants, opium poppies -- and man did we try -- so we figured our best bet was shrooms. }" (NhMyron.msg) Due to necessity, crop variants mutated by radiation were adopted by survivors, including mutated cabbage and maize. These cultivars thrived in the warm weather of the Southwest, forming the agricultural backbone of communities such as Shady Sands, Hub, Adytum, Modoc and others.PRO SCEN.MSG (Fallout): "It looks like a mutated cabbage to you. It seems to be thriving in the warm weather."PRO SCEN.MSG (Fallout): "A mutated cornstalk. It seems to be thriving under these conditions." Over the years, oases of other types of plant life developed in the wasteland. Vault City was one of the first cities to bring back grass and living, thriving trees, thanks to their use of the Garden of Eden Creation Kit and supplies from Vault 8 they emerged from.Vault City appearance Extensive efforts were undertaken by the New California Republic also led to the recultivation of soil in their cities, such as the capital, where gardens and parks with green vegetation were present within city limits.Shady Sands appearance However, desert plants remain the dominating form of flora throughout the wastelands. Cacti and other succulent plants thrive in the hot climate, providing sustenance for many animals and human settlements, especially in the less developed corners of the region.Plants appearing in the games are predominantly different types of succulent plants Fauna The effect of the Great War on the climate also affected wildlife in the area. The radioactive fallout in the air led to widespread mutation. By 2080, new species were created almost overnight, replacing animals that died out or pushing them out. One mutated species to emerge from this melting pot of genotypes is the brahmin. This mutated Indian Brahman cattle variant is extremely well suited for the harsh conditions of the wasteland, requiring little water and relatively small grazing areas, while providing plenty in return, including milk, meat, leather, bone, transportation et cetera. As such, it rapidly became the most widespread livestock animal in New California and the backbone of many a wasteland economy.The Vault Dweller: "{114}{}{What's a brahmin?}" Billy: "{115}{}{What's a brahmin? You must be joking. Why they're one of the major food sources and forms of transportation around here. They haul the caravans. Dan says this is a really important job, but it's the Bone.}" (BILLY.MSG)Fallout Bible 9: "Brahmin are mutated brahmin cattle with two heads. If you just said, "hell, I thought brahmin were something from India," well, you'd be right. A bunch of brahmin made their way to the states long ago for crossbreeding purposes. When the bombs fell, brahmin grew two heads. They are quite hardy. They are also a delicious toasty brown, as you'll notice in the picture to the left. They attack by head-butting or trying to gore someone with their horns, so brahmin-tippers beware. For some reason, only the left-most brahmin head has horns, which raises some curious gender identity issues. Brahmin serve a vital environmental niche in Fallout - they form the foundation of survival for many species in Fallout, most notably, humans. They also form the backbone of the NCR economy. They also form the backbone of the New Reno "NCR brahmin rustling" economy. Brahmin can pull carts, old cars, plows, and dead bodies. Brahmin can be driven into herds then used as stampedes on rival tribal villages which is better than a Delayed Blast Fireball any day of the week. Brahmin can be worshipped. Brahmin hair can be woven into bags and ropes. Brahmin hide can be stretched over wooden or metal rods to make canoes if you're into that sort of thing. Brahmin sinew can be used for bowstrings or thread for stitching. Brahmin shit is great fertilizer (and fuel for campfires). Brahmin meat is delicious - well, only because no one in Fallout knows what a succulent Pre-War steak used to taste like. Brahmin are a source of milk that is like modern-day milk, yet terrifyingly different. Brahmin can be tipped over. Brahmin bones can be used as clubs, knives, arrowheads, eating utensils, hoes, or even dice, and their skulls look really scary dotted all over the desert landscape. Their horns can be turned into drinking horns if you feel like getting medieval. Brahmin can be used to distract a hungry deathclaw. Brahmin fat makes decent soap. Their hide can be used to make tents (or tipis/teepees), clothing, belts, saddlebags, shoes, leather armor, or a bizarre brahmin-looking disguise so you can sneak up on other brahmin and listen to their conversations. You can also use their tails as fly brushes or paintbrushes, depending on your level of artistic talent. There are domesticated brahmin and wild brahmin. PCs are encouraged to approach wild brahmin like they would a domesticated brahmin because the end result is amusing for the Overseer. Wild brahmin can forage for themselves, and they can be found across the wastes, gathered into small herds, wandering here and there, munching on the dirty weeds scattered throughout the desert. Fortunately for the ecology of the wasteland (and the survival of their species), brahmin can go for long periods of time without water - they don't need much to survive. They have a strong sense of smell, and they don't hesitate to stomp over any wasteland predator that threatens them or their calves - well, except deathclaws, because no one messes with deathclaws. Brahmin are a great source of cattle drive and range war adventure seeds if you feel like getting your Louis L'Amour on for a few sessions. There are rumors that the smell of brahmin shit is highly addictive." Other mutated animals that emerged include geckos, mutated lizards indigenous to the Oregon-California border regions. The mutation made them bigger, stronger, faster and definitely not sterile, leading to booming gecko populations in areas that can provide enough sustenance.Fallout Bible 5 "22. Ah yes, there is ONE more thing actually...those darn geckos. Where did they come from? They were non-existent in Fallout 1 while in fallout 2 they seemed to be all over the place and as Harold would put it: "You couldn't fart without hitting one." They stemmed from an unknown species of lizard indigenous to the Oregon-California boundary that sucked up enough FEV to grow bigger, stronger, and faster - and they're definitely not sterile. While it took them a few generations to get all their new genetics straightened out, they started breeding slightly less than FEV-influenced rats. No one knows what lizard stock they originated from, or how the fire geckoes sprang into being. Radscorpions are also a prevalent mutated creature, posing a significant danger to unwary travelers and untended livestock.Razlo: "{145}{}{What do you know about Radscorpions?}" (The Vault Dweller) "{153}{}{Not too much. They seem to be extremely large versions of the North American Emperor scorpion. Contrary to my medical knowledge, their poison has grown more potent, not diluted, as I would expect. Seth has been hunting them, which helps some of my tests.}" (RAZLO.MSG)Chris Avellone, Fallout Bible 1 - "The radscorpions are a result of a combination of radiation and the FEV virus, and Razlo in Shady Sands is correct - they were originally Emperor Scorpions that have grown... big." The mutated mantis also pose a hazard. However, the most fearsome of those is the deathclaw, the result of a pre-War biological weapons program that continues to breed and spread throughout the wastes and remains one of the most fearsome predators of the wastelands. Of course, within New California, there are also animals that mutated little to none, such as dogs, rats, crows and other animals. Domesticated canines are widespread, present wherever there is a human settlement. Rats, while commonly considered vermin have also found a niche. Their extremely high breeding rate, brought about by minute FEV influences, led to their widespread adoption by impoverished humans as a source of protein for sustenance. The same is true for mutated species, too, as geckos provide leather, meat and eggs,Honest Hearts craftingKlamath citizen: "{178}{}{Geckos taste just like canned chicken, if you cook them right.}" (Kcitizen.msg) while radscorpion venom sacks are a potent ingredient in antivenom concoctions. Even the mighty deathclaw is occasionally used as a source of eggs for foodstuffs.Rose's wasteland omelet Politics The political landscape of New California evolved heavily over the years. After the collapse of the United States of America, it turned into a lawless wasteland torn apart by climate changes and fallout. The violent environment did not foster the development of communities and promoted a survivalist mindset. However, the emergence of the Hub around 2093 was one of the first seeds around which new political structures began to crystallize. 2161 The landscape of the wasteland, as far as politics go, was complex 84 years after the war. The Hub was an oligarchy, ruled by a council comprising two representatives from the three largest caravan companies (the Crimson Caravans, the Far Go Traders and the Water Merchants), holding immense sway over the region with its economic power. Law and order were enforced by the well-armed police force of the city. Other communities throughout the wasteland tended towards meritocracy and a single leader. Such was the case with Shady Sands, Adytum, Necropolis and other groups of people. Though customs varied, the law was usually enforced by a police force, rather than the entire community, though its size and level of refinement varied by settlement. The two most organized groups in the wasteland happened to be the Unity and the Brotherhood of Steel. The former was a new society forged out of super mutant stock by the Master, with a philosophy and religion subordinated to survival. Their front, the Children of the Cathedral, became an influential political force in the region due to their capital and message of peace. The Brotherhood was a techno-religious military order focusing on survival and the preservation of knowledge, necessary in the barbaric environment of the wasteland. 2241 Eighty years later, the political landscape of New California changed immensely. The collapse of the Unity and destruction of raider concentrations allowed the survivor communities to flourish and develop. The largest development was the foundation of the New California Republic in 2186 and the unification of the cities of southern California into a democratic federal republic and the establishment of the rule of law under a constitution and codified laws. This represented a major leap in quality from the isolated, simple communities of the 22nd century. The emerging NCR became the dominant political force in the region, but was firmly opposed by two other powers: New Reno and Vault City. The former was effectively an oligarchy, with power exercised by the heads of the crime families. It had no laws beyond those enforced by the families for their own benefit and no organized state structures. The latter was a high technology settlement that employed a doctrine best characterized as aristocratic, where the power is concentrated in the hands of the citizens and the laws passed by them serve to protect and support the ruling caste. Settlements outside this power structure largely retained the simple organization of survivalist communities, with a single chosen leader and a police force enforcing law and order. Some settlements lacked even that, with power enforced by the strongest part (such as the Den). The Brotherhood of Steel experienced decay and stagnation. Where the communities around them developed and flourished, the Brotherhood remained dead-set in their ways and mentality, refusing to adapt or change. A lifestyle that worked well and brought them to the apex of their power in the late 22nd century backfired when they applied it to the increasingly interconnected and well-developed future. 2281 By 2281, virtually the entire New California region became a part of the New California Republic, bringing the rule of law and its political system throughout. Although certain enclaves of independence continue to exist, New California politics are effectively Republic politics. Economy 2161 The economy of New California in the 22nd century was predominantly based on two elements: Agriculture and salvaging. Food and water were the primary trading commodities, leading to the spectacular rise of the Hub as a major center of commerce in the wasteland, thanks to its water pumps, vast arable fields and large herds of brahmin.Hub in Fallout. The Hub was also the economic power backing bottle caps, rapidly adopted by the wastes as common currency within ten years of the city's founding in 2093. Salvaging of goods from pre-War cities was also a major source of income for wastelanders. As the ability to manufacture most more technologically advanced items was lost in the Great War, pre-War manufactured goods were as precious as they were sought after. Medicine, weapons, tools, laboratory equipment, everything the survivors could not manufacture became a sought-after commodity.Fallout events and setting. That's not to say that manufacturing was completely absent. It was uncommon, but not unheard of. Small, localized light industry centers developed in New California, such as Boneyard's Adytum and the Gun Runners, producing ammunition and weapons respectively. The bulk of ordnance manufacturing was handled by the Brotherhood of Steel, whose export of conventional weapons and ammunition provided the faction with a majority of its income. While goods were available, it was trade caravans that were the primary driver of economic development. With the harsh wasteland and the deadly threats that inhabited it, settlements were scattered and largely isolated, with places as little as 10 miles away from each other having much different economic needs. Caravans carried everything, from water, food, guns, and ammunition, to brahmin, metal scrap and even dirt.Rutger : "{131}{}{Why, we trade just about everything you can think of: chems, tires, guns, bullets, food, brahmin, dirt, even scraps of metal.}" The Vault Dweller: "{132}{}{Dirt? Scraps of metal?}" "{134}{}{You'd be surprised at what's in demand out there. Something that's taken for granted in one place may be a highly sought after commodity in a settlement 10 miles away.}" (RUTGER.MSG) In fact, these trade caravans would eventually help form the New California Republic and unite the region. 2241 By 2241, the economy of New California has blossomed, in no small part thanks to the rise of the New California Republic. Uniting the largest survivor communities of southern California, it was the most powerful and vibrant economy of the region, with much of its power provided by its vast brahmin herds, which provide meat, leather, beasts of burden, and other goods for trade. Although a large portion of the herds was controlled by the Stockmen's Association and the brahmin barons, anti-trust legislation enacted under Tandi's leadership limited their influence. Salvaging was still fairly profitable, though it was mostly handled by large salvage companies in New Adytum and Hub. Partnerships with Dayglow ghouls provided the companies with very profitable contracts, especially when the excavation of the Glow began. However, under Tandi's reign, the manufacturing sector and the infrastructure grew tremendously. The NCR became a major exporter of mechanical equipment and manufactured goods, exchanging them for what they couldn't produce (such as medical technologies).Vault City travel log: "New California Republic: The territories of NCR are located far to the south of Vault City. Trades mechanical equipment, gold, and various surplus products in exchange for Vault City medical technology. NCR has recently stepped up efforts to absorb Vault City as a border territory, so Vault Citizens should exercise extreme caution when traveling to NCR. ''Population: Though a census has been conducted, we do not have access to the figures. NCR is believed to have many tens of thousands of people. ''Government: President and a Congress. ''Background radiation count: Current readings are unavailable. ''Mutation rate: Varies amongst territories." It was effectively the economic hegemon of New California, with the powerful merchant houses of the Hub steadily expanding their influence. New modes of transportation such as trains, boats, and barges were sought by traders to carry large amounts of trade goods vast distances.Fallout Bible 6: "The caravan houses of the Hub, in particular, around the time in Fallout 2, have been looking to further its trade influence, and new vehicles (and types of transport, such as trains, boats, or barges) have been eagerly sought after for carrying large amounts of trade goods vast distances. Good ol' human greed will move mountains. Or at least rebuild things that can. Once they learn of the Enclave's presence in the North, they are likely to have huge bounties promised for Vertibird plans - or better, a working Vertibird." The caravan houses, such as Crimson Caravan, were one of the biggest factors in the development of the republic.Alice McLafferty: "The Crimson Caravan Company has been in business for over 130 years. We're partially responsible for the progress in the NCR." Perhaps the most noticeable and revolutionary change was the reintroduction of gold-backed currency. New California Republic dollars replaced the venerable bottle caps as the primary currency of the wastelands. Backed by Republic's gold reserves, it was the key to the booming trade in the region. As a result, the mining town of Redding gained prominence and became the center of a three-way struggle for control of Northern California between the Republic, New Reno and Vault City.Modjeska Rival economic powers These two settlements were the Republic's primary rivals for control over New California. The anarchic Reno, controlled by crime families, was a major exporter and trade hub for alcohol, through guns, to hard drugs, slaves and prostitutes. Its economy was based primarily on exporting drugs and luxury services, with peace enforced at gunpoint.Vault City travel log: "New Reno: City southwest of Vault City. Trades gold ore for medical supplies from Vault City. Reno suffered little structural damage during the war (though looting and property damage have taken their toll), so many streets and buildings remain intact. Warning! There is no central government and no law enforcement. Gambling, prostitution, and drug use are rampant. Vault Citizens are warned to avoid New Reno at ALL costs! ''Population: No current census, but believed to be several thousand..."people". ''Government: New Reno presently exists in a state of near-anarchy. According to reports, several "crime families" have divided the city amongst themselves. ''Background radiation count: Current readings are unavailable. ''Mutation rate: Unknown, believed low. Vault City was a small, but powerful force. Vault City's advanced medical centers allowed it to produce large quantities of medical goods and technologies they traded with the outside, usually for raw materials, gold and other goods it could not produce within city limits,James Hoffy: ''"{140}{}{Vault City (Jimmy spits disdainfully). Yeah, I'll tell you about those sons-of-bitches. Fucking bastards are too good for the rest of us. They only trade medicine to us because they need our gold. Otherwise, they'd just let us all rot. I wouldn't spend too much time there, kid. But if you want to see it, Ben Wade heads out from here on the 1st of every month.}" (RCHOFFY.MSG) although many of their services and goods are prohibitively expensive for most wastelanders.Tubby: "{174}{}{Do you know where the Vault is located?}" "{184}{}{I have heard of a place called Vault City. But unfortunately, I can't help you with directions. You see, very few of us towns can offer an acceptable exchange for the medical services they provide, so most of us have never been there.}" (DcTubby.msg) Beyond these three powers, there were scores of smaller settlements dotting the economic landscape of New California. Their economies are typically specialized. Klamath was a major exporter of leather and leather products thanks to its trappers,Fallout 2 while Modoc focused on agricultural exports (and was particularly affected by the drought). Broken Hills was a mining settlement exporting rare uranium ore to high tech settlements, such as Vault City. Finally, San Francisco was an independent center of high technology and fishing.The Chosen One: "{221}{}{Broken Hills? Where are those?}" John: "{230}{}{Broken Hills is where we get all the uranium that we need for the atomic reactor from. From what I understand, the uranium is mined by mutants down there. But they have humans trade the stuff for them.}" The Chosen One: "{231}{}{Why do they have humans trade the stuff for them?}" John: "{250}{}{Well, because they trade uranium to Vault City, too. Vault City treats anyone that’s not a pure strain human just like lepers. So, Broken Hills uses human traders. Some guy named Chad, I think.}" (GCLUMPY.MSG) However, the explosive growth of the economy in the region also fueled less savory branches thereof. Although slavery was eradicated in republic territories, in the largely wild, tribe-inhabited north it was a booming trade. The Den was a settlement whose economy relied on the Slaver's Guild's business. Slaves were a particularly welcome type of stock, used for menial labor, prostitution, combat and even scientific experiments.Slave trade in Fallout 2. 2281 The economic power of the New California Republic ultimately prevailed and became one of the key factors in the transformation of society between 2241 and 2281. The NCR expanded to incorporate the entire New California territory. New Californian economy became the de facto' republic economy. Survival ceased being a major concern for the vast majority of NCR citizens and the problem of collective welfare has been largely superseded by concerns about individual prosperity. People providing services free of charge are now the exception, rather than the rule, with skilled workers routinely charging for their services, from tailors to surgeons. Moreover, after over 80 years of scavenging, the wastelands of New California have been largely picked clean of salvageable goods. NCR citizens who can still make a living exclusively by scavenging and hunting are an uncommon sight. The combination of these cultural and economic factors led to the rebirth of wage labor; most citizens have to seek an employer at a mill, factory or farm and work to earn their keep and earn money necessary to survive, but these jobs are easy to find in one of the many mills and farms in New California. The two resources that comprised the foundation of NCR's economy became even more important. Great brahmin herds and swaths of land restored to arable condition firmly established it as the greatest economic force in what was the southwest United States. Already influential before, ranchers and farmers now hold even greater sway in the republic. During Tandi's presidency, anti-cartel regulations were enacted to discourage the formation of oligopolies. However, pressure from the Stockmen's Association and the Republican Farmer's Committee, ultimately convinced President Kimball to overturn them completely. As a result, since 2241 much of the republic's farming and brahmin herding has been monopolized by brahmin and agricultural barons, incredibly wealthy individuals who exert a lot of influence thanks to their capital. Their success also led to the emergence of cottage industries, such as the rebirth of luxury goods manufacture and pseudo-journalism reporting on the latest purchases, commissions and life lessons of the new rich and famous.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.456: Controversy over Economic Development "The NCR's economy is based on two resources: its great Brahmin herds, and swaths of land that have been restored to arable condition. These provide the nation with meat, leather, and starchy vegetables. During President Tandi's presidency, regulations limited the number of cattle head and the acreage of fields that could be owned by a single person. Despite constant pressure from the Stockmen's Association and Republican Farmer's Committee, such regulations loosened only a little so long as Tandi was in office. Following her death, however, they eroded until President Kimball overturned them completely. As a result, the past 12 years have seen the rise of the Brahmin Barons and Agri-Barons: captains of industry who are, by post-apocalyptic standards, spectacularly wealthy. This has given birth to a number of cottage industries, from the rebirth of luxury goods production to "journalism" that reports on the latest purchases, commissions, and "life lessons" of the newly rich and famous. The past 12 years has also seen a change in attitudes towards collective welfare. Citizens of the NCR rarely face significant dangers on a daily basis, and survival is an assumption rather than an aspiration. Citizens are far more reluctant to share food and other resources, and the person who provides services free of charge, whether it's something as quotidian as sewing or as rarefied as surgical expertise, are now the exception rather than the rule. An added economic strain is the scarcity of salvageable goods. Sixty-five years of scavenging has done a good job of picking clean the wastes of what was once Southern California. Rare are those individuals who can make a living by scavenging and hunting what they need. A consequence of these economic and cultural transformations has been the rebirth of wage labor. Whereas one's labor was until recently seen as benefitting and belonging to a collective (whether a family or small town), it has now become a commodity. To earn their keep, many citizens must seek an employer and trade the sweat of their brow for Caps. Citizens of the NCR hold a variety of opinions about these developments. Many boast of their nation's economic strength; others decry what they feel has been lost. Many curse the selfishness of their fellow citizens, usually while pursuing aims that will benefit only themselves or their families. Here in the Vegas wastes, however, nearly all citizens will agree on one matter: opportunity has dried up back home, and to earn a fortune, one must come East." Other branches of industry have also developed. Light industry, including tools, textiles and other manufacturing, form a significant part of the republic's industrial output. Another element of the republic's economy are its ordnance workshops, producing standardized weapons and armor for the New California Republic Army and Rangers.Vault City travel log: "New California Republic ''New California Republic: The territories of NCR are located far to the south of Vault City. Trades mechanical equipment, gold, and various surplus products in exchange for Vault City medical technology. NCR has recently stepped up efforts to absorb Vault City as a border territory, so Vault Citizens should exercise extreme caution when traveling to NCR. ''Population: Though a census has been conducted, we do not have access to the figures. NCR is believed to have many tens of thousands of people. ''Government: President and a Congress. ''Background radiation count: Current readings are unavailable. ''Mutation rate: Varies amongst territories." The ever-expanding trade routes led to the rise of powerful merchant houses, such as the Crimson Caravan Company, the Far Go Traders and the Gun Runners, which continue to all but completely dominate all trade within New California. Appearances New California appears in ''Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas. It is also mentioned in Fallout 3, Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Gallery FO1 WorldMap.jpg|''Fallout'' map FO2 WorldMap.jpg|''Fallout 2'' map References Category:Fallout locations Category:Fallout 2 locations Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only locations Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only locations Category:Fallout 76 mentioned-only locations Category:Fallout Bible locations Category:Fallout setting Category:Regions de:New California es:Región Central fr:Californie pt:Nova Califórnia ru:Основной Регион uk:Основний Регіон zh:新加州